


Threnody for Icarus (II)

by Lilliburlero



Category: The Marlows - Antonia Forest
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Signs Your Teenager May Be Reading Yeats, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliburlero/pseuds/Lilliburlero
Summary: 'It wasn't altogether bad,' Karen said judicially, 'not for fifteen.'





	Threnody for Icarus (II)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disenchanted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disenchanted/gifts).



'For will in us is over-rul'd by fate'

His flightpath lay through the blazing sun,  
Sailing above an earthen tyranny,  
For lofty minds know thus is glory won.

Petty people said it could not be done,  
It was better to forge the way by sea,  
But his flightpath lay through the blazing sun.

The glinting head, the pinioned arm outflung  
Proclaims the human longing to be free,  
For lofty minds know thus is glory won.

The slow slick melts! Dissolution is begun!  
What of worth may be saved from the debris?  
Still, his flightpath lay through the blazing sun.

A hurtle in the gyre, a blow to stun,  
Apparent nadir is the apogee,  
For lofty minds know thus is glory won.

His sands were gold, and now those sands are run,  
The starry Muse strums pensive elegy.  
His flightpath lay through the blazing sun,  
And lofty minds know thus is glory won.

U.F.L., July 1948

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't quite get it done in time for the fest, but this is humbly offered in fulfilment of a promise to disenchanted.


End file.
